Most vehicles have cargo areas for storing objects in addition to seating areas for passengers. The vehicles may include pickup trucks that have cargo beds that are typically long with low sides and a tailgate, and may be covered or uncovered. It can be difficult for a person to load, unload, and move objects in a cargo bed due to the length of the cargo bed and/or if the cargo bed is covered. Common ways to load, unload, and move objects in a cargo bed include climbing into the cargo bed and reaching over the side. However, these methods can be cumbersome and lead to injuries, particularly if the objects are heavy or unwieldy. In addition, these methods may not always be practical for people with physical, strength, and/or mobility issues.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a tool that addresses these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for a push-pull tool having a handle that is detachably connectable to various interchangeable head and hook components for pushing and pulling objects, such as in the cargo areas of vehicles.